fairy_one_piece_tail_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Heartfilia
Anna Heartfilia (アンナ・ハートフィリア, Anna Hātofiria) was a Mage who lived over four hundred years ago. She was a member of the Heartfilia clan, and is considered by Aquarius to be an amazing Celestial Spirit Mage. ".''" :—Anna Heartfilia. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance 400 years ago, Anna was a young woman with a shapely hourglass figure. She tied her lengthy hair back in a ponytail and had side-swept bangs in front, with two strands of hair draped down the sides of her head. Anna was dressed in elegant robes with a high-collared cloak. She wore a keyhole blouse and a long dress. Overall, she greatly resembles her female descendants, Layla and Lucy Heartfilia, who inherited her general figure many generations later. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Zeref described Anna as a kindhearted person, who was especially gifted at taking care of others. When knitting a scarf for Natsu, Anna is seen smiling cheerfully implying that she enjoys doing favors for other people. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Layla Heartfilia (Descendant; Deceased) * Lucy Heartfilia (Descendant) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法, Seirei Mahō): Anna practiced a type of Spatial Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic; by using Celestial Spirit Gate Keys she could summon Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World. Utilizing this Magic, she was also able to open the Eclipse Gate four hundred years ago. She was regarded by Aquarius to be an amazing Celestial Spirit Mage. Immense Magic Power: Reputed as an amazing Celestial Spirit Mage, Anna possessed a large reservoir of Magic. By using this Magic Power, she was able to open the Eclipse Gate, a pathway designed for time travel that requires a very large amount of Ethernano. Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gold Keys: * Gate of the Water Bearer Key: Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. (former) Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Anna was a Celestial Spirit Mage responsible for opening the Eclipse Gate four hundred years prior to X777, as a part of a plan that was devised by the pacifist Dragons and Anna's clan to defeat Acnologia: send the Dragon Slayers with their foster parents sealed inside them to a period of time that was rich in Ethernano so that their souls, which were maimed by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, could properly heal. This coincided with Zeref's initial plan to have Natsu become powerful enough to destroy him. However, because Anna opened the Eclipse Gate in the past, someone from the Heartfilia family would need to tend to its opening at the specified date of exit. With every successive generation of Celestial Spirit Mage after Anna, the family waited for the time that the Dragon Slayers were to purportedly arrive through the Gate until Layla Heartfilia's time arrived, during which she successfully completed the four hundred year plan. Synopsis Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon * The 400 Year Plan Non-Canon See also External links * Anna Heartfilia Fairy Tail Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Supportives Category:Mages Category:Deceased